Integrated circuits have traditionally been formed on bulk semiconductor substrates. In recent years, semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates have emerged as an alternative to bulk semiconductor substrates. An SOI substrate comprises a handle substrate, an insulator layer overlying the handle substrate, and a device layer overlying the insulator layer. Among other things, an SOI substrate leads to reduced parasitic capacitance, reduced leakage current, reduced latch up, and improved semiconductor device performance (e.g., lower power consumption and higher switching speed).